Batfamily Beginnings
by velvie
Summary: How each of the Batkids came to live at Wayne Manor. De-aged.
1. The First Of Many

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic which isn't Young Justice, so I hope it's ok. Reviews are always appreciated! ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any characters from the DC universe.**

The latch on the door unlocked with a click and the door swung gracefully open. A young boy peeked inside the doorway, a terrified expression on his face. He withdrew his head and took a step back; he was too scared to enter the house. Entering the house meant entering a new life, and young Dick Grayson wasn't ready for that. It had only been a few days since parents had died, and already he was told he should try to be brave and move on. The boy looked up at the man he would eventually start calling dad. The 5 year old boy had tears trickling down his face. Bruce sighed and picked the boy up. He swiftly carried him into his home. Setting the boy down on the ground, Bruce bent to be at Dick's level and gestured with his hand.

"This, is your new home." Bruce smiled fondly at his new son.

* * *

It only took a few days for Dick to settle in. He quickly learnt everything he needed to know about the place; where the best hiding spots were and which pieces of furniture could be used for climbing on. Bruce watched as the young boy charged around the house, carrying toys and creating his own sound effects to go with the games he played. Dick's games were often narrated in Romani, because this was his main language. Bruce noted that he may have to teach the boy English. While lost in thought, Bruce felt a tug on his leg.

"Bwuce, will you play game?" Dick asked, big blue eyes beaming up at the older man. He offered up a toy car. Bruce smiled and took the car.

"So, Dick. What are we playing?" Bruce asked. He watched as the 5 year old boy struggled to think of how to reply in English. "It's ok, Dick. I know a little bit of Romanian."

"No" the boy replied firmly "I am in English speaking countwy with English speaking people. I will speak English." The words came out firmly and fluently and Bruce smiled in praise of his young ward.

"Have you figured out how to tell me your game?" Bruce prompted.

"Yes" Dick replied, smiling. "I will be Batman and you will be Joker."

Bruce's eyebrows raised and a thought flashed through his mind. Did the boy already know? He shook his head. Lots of young boys liked to play superhero games. He looked around to find that Dick had vanished. A sudden panic came over him. He then heard a voice from the top of the staircase.

"I am coming to get you Joker!" Dick yelled excitedly as he raced down the stairs. Bruce smiled and played along.

"Oh no you won't. I will defeat you, Batman!" Dick chased after Bruce, the two of them laughing happily. The game only stopped when Alfred called them to dinner.

"That was fun, Bwuce. We play later?" Dick asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Replied Bruce, ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

Over the following few weeks, Bruce became increasingly fond of Dick. He helped him with his English, and in turn, Dick helped Bruce to learn more Romani. They played many games together, as well as reading stories and watching movies. Bruce had never felt happier. Until the nightmares began.

Bruce put Dick down to bed, and as usual Dick protested.

"But Bwuce, I want to play!" the boy whined.

"We can play tomorrow" Bruce replied firmly.

"But I want to play now!" Dick retorted.

Bruce just looked at Dick and sighed. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner the morning will come. Then we can play."

Dick accepted this and settled down. Bruce said goodnight and turned the lights out, thinking Dick would be fine just like he has been every night before.

It was just after 3am when Bruce heard the scream. He raced to Dick's room and threw open the door, Alfred following close behind. He flicked on the light to find Dick curled up on the floor with a stuffed toy, wrapped in a blanket and crying.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, worry plaguing his every thought.

"Coșmar" the boy whispered in Romani. It took Bruce a few seconds to work out that Dick had had a nightmare. The two continued the conversation in Romani, partially as an attempt to bring Dick back into his comfort zone. Bruce learnt that his ward had dreamt of the night his parents had died. He scooped the boy up off the floor in the blanket and cradled him in his arms. He knew exactly how Dick felt. The young child had soon fallen asleep in Bruce's arms. He gently set Dick down in his bed and tucked him in. Alfred gestured to the door he was holding open.

"I think I'll stay here tonight" Bruce said as quietly as he could manage. Alfred nodded and left without a word. Bruce moved over towards the wall and slumped against it. He looked over to Dick, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully again. He just hoped the nightmares wouldn't last long.

* * *

Bruce enjoyed spending time with his young ward during the day, and with the knowledge that Dick had settled into his new home nicely, could patrol as Batman without having to worry too much about Dick. He felt a little guilty about leaving the boy each night, but he knew Alfred was more than capable of looking after Dick, and he knew his son was fond of the elderly butler. Every night after he had finished patrolling Gotham, he would ask Alfred how Dick was, and every day he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the boy was fine.

One night, while Bruce was out, Dick had a nightmare. Dick was used to the nightmares by now, and bit back the urge to scream. Silent tears escaped the boy's eyes as he quietly went down the stairs, clutching his toy elephant, Peanut. He walked into the sitting room, rubbing his eyes. He blinked away the tears to see Bruce appearing from behind the grandfather clock. His eyes widened and locked with Bruce's, who had an equally shocked face.

"What's the matter, Dickie?" Bruce asked, trying to avoid the subject of what the boy had just seen.

"I had a nightmare. Why were you behind the clock?" Dick replied. Bruce pulled Dick into a hug and carried him back upstairs without saying a word. He tucked the boy back into his bed and walked to the door.

"Why were you behind the clock, Tati?" the small child called to his father.

"You must be tired, Dick. Get some sleep. Goodnight." Bruce said, trying to avoid answering the question. Dick started to believe he was just seeing things because he was tired, and allowed himself to drift gently back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Dick decided he would see for himself whether there was anything behind the grandfather clock. He walked over to the tall clock and tugged at it from the side. It didn't move. He slumped against it and thought about exactly what had happened the night before. He vaguely remembered Alfred winding the hands on the clock. Dick pushed a nearby chair over to the clock and pushed his small finger against the face. He started winding the minute hand round, hoping it would just click when he got the right time. After winding it for a few minutes, he heard a faint click, and the clock shifted. Dick jumped off the chair and tentatively entered the room hidden behind the clock. He walked down the dark stairway, looking around in wonder. He tripped on a step and tumbled down, landing with a thud.

"Huh?" Dick heard a familiar voice call. He looked up and saw Batman, without the cowl on. The man looked identical to his father.

"T-Tati?" the boy called out nervously. Bruce marched over and scooped the boy up. Wordlessly he carried Dick back up the stairs leading to the Batcave. Alfred was waiting at the top to see what was going on. Bruce put the boy down on the chair he had been standing on before.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked the young boy sternly.

"Yesterday you were behind the clock so today I came to find you. Tati is Batman!" Dick replied, squealing the last part with delight. Bruce put his face in his hand and sighed. He then turned to Alfred.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked the older man. He greatly respected Alfred and knew he always had answers.

"I don't know, sir. I think you should punish him as you see fit, and make sure he knows not to tell anybody what he saw." Alfred replied. Both men's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dick's voice.

"What were you doing, Tati?" he asked. Bruce looked over to Alfred, who gestured for him to tell the boy the truth.

"I was trying to track down the man who killed you parents" Bruce watched as a mix of emotions crossed Dick's face. He bent down to pull Dick into a hug, in case he started crying.

"I want to help" Dick told Bruce, pushing him away so he could look his adoptive father in the eyes. Bruce blinked in surprise.

"Dick, this man is very dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt." Bruce told his ward. He saw the boy pouting angrily.

"I want to help!" he yelled. Bruce looked to Alfred for guidance. The two men left the room to discuss what had just happened.

* * *

Sometime later, the two men returned to the room. Dick couldn't read their expressions, so what came next was a shock to him.

"I will train you to become my sidekick. It will be hard, and intense, but we think you can handle it." Bruce's serious face turned into a smile as he saw Dick's face light up.

"Batman's sidekick, yay!" Dick squealed in delight.

"You will need a secret identity, one that you must promise you will never tell anybody" Bruce said firmly.

"I promise!" Dick replied happily.

"So what will your identity be?" Bruce said, smiling at the young boy. He could see Dick was thinking hard about this. The boy smiled to himself before replying.

"Robin."

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I'm doing one for every Batkid that was a Robin (except maybe Cassie, I don't know whether to do one for her or not). Next chapter will be Jason. Review! ~ Velvie.**


	2. A Second Chance

**A/N: Thanks for checking out the first chapter! I hope you liked it enough to keep reading. I don't know much about Jason, so sorry if I have gotten anything wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! ~velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics or any of the characters used.**

The dark haired boy scowled in the back of the Batmobile, his scratched and dirtied arms folded tightly against his chest.

"Where are you taking me?" he muttered. Batman glanced at the mirror to look at the young boy.

"I'm taking you to the Batcave" he replied emotionlessly. The boy huffed and slumped in the seat. The Batmobile pulled up in the cave and Batman got out. He pulled the young boy out and stood in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked firmly.

"Jason" the boy spat back.

"Last name?"

"Todd." Jason had a glare that could almost rival Batman's.

"How old are you?"

"Six." Batman raised his eyebrows. A six year old boy had been out alone causing trouble.

"Where do you live, Jason?" Batman continued questioning him.

"I don't live anywhere." He growled. Batman frowned and began to think. Why was a young boy living out on the streets? This boy needed a home. He also needed straightening out.

"Jason, you're coming to live with me. You're too young to be out alone and I'm more than happy to take care of you." Batman said, resting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No! I don't need to be taken care of!" he yelled, shoving the older man's hand off of his shoulder. Batman grabbed the boy firmly by the arm.

"You can't live out on the streets. You either live with me, or in a juvenile detention facility." He told Jason, lowering himself to the boy's ear to speak. Jason pulled himself away from Batman's grip.

"Fine. I'll stay with you." He growled, sighing at the end.

"Excellent." Batman said, pulling off the cowl. Jason was shocked to see that Batman was really the billionaire Bruce Wayne. He knew Batman would be a rich guy, but he never suspected Bruce. Alfred entered the cave, but stopped when he saw Bruce with a young boy.

"Master Bruce, may I ask who this young boy is?" Alfred said, his English accent echoing slightly throughout the cave.

"This is Jason. He's my new ward." Bruce told the older gentleman.

"I shall prepare him a room." Alfred replied, smiling at the boy before turning to leave.

"Oh and Alfred, could you tell Dick of the new arrival? I want to be sure there will be no trouble."

"Very well, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he left. Bruce started towards the stairs and beckoned for Jason to follow. The two walked silently up the steps and into Wayne Manor. Bruce gestured to a chair, and Jason slumped into it and crossed his arms again. The sound of footsteps was heard in the distance and suddenly another dark haired boy was stood in front of Jason. The older boy held his hand out to him.

"Hello, I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick!" he said, smiling brightly. Jason cautiously reached out and took the boys hand, shaking it half-heartedly.

"I'm Jason" he muttered back.

"So he's staying with us?" Dick asked Bruce, still grinning happily. Bruce nodded.

"Yes, Dick. I suppose this makes you two brothers. I hope you'll get along well." Bruce replied, smiling at his sons. He never thought he'd have even one son, but now he had two. They were technically only his legal wards, but he considered them to be his children.

"I hope we'll get along, too. You seem really cool." Dick said. Jason almost smiled. He finally had a family. They weren't his real family, but they loved him already, and that was what Jason really needed.

"I have to go do the paperwork regarding Jason. Dick, will you show him around and make him feel welcome?" Bruce said to Dick. The 8 year old boy nodded enthusiastically, blue eyes shining.

"Of course, Tati." The two smiled at each other fondly before going their separate ways.

"So, if he's Batman, does that make you Robin?" Jason asked. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Robin. So how'd Bruce, or Batman, find you?" He asked back. Jason thought about whether to tell the truth. He knew that would be the right thing to do, and he knew he would have to do the right things from now on.

"He caught me trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile." He said, shrugging as though it was no big deal. Dick's eyes widened in shock, but the shock quickly died down, and was replaced by a warm smile.

"Now that you're one of us, you don't need to steal ever again." The older boy said. Jason felt so loved and welcome already, and he had to fight the smile and the happy tears that threatened to show.

"Thanks" he managed to mumble. He desperately wanted to show more gratitude, but his old ways prevented him from doing so. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to show the smile that was trying to force its way onto his face.

"Let me show you the house!" Dick cried, grabbing Jason's arm. Jason willingly followed."First, we have this room that we're in; the sitting room. It's a really nice room. That painting on the right is of Bruce's parents, and the one on the left is of mine."

"Wait, you're not Bruce's kid?" Jason said. He knew plenty about Batman and Robin, but he knew little about Bruce and even less about Dick. He'd seen pictures of them in newspapers, but he couldn't read, so he didn't know what the article was. Now he knew they were about Dick's adoption.

"No, I was an acrobat until I was five, when a nasty man killed my parents by sabotaging the act" Dick said, chewing his lip slightly. It was only recently that Dick became ok with talking about it. Jason wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"I'm... sorry" Jason said awkwardly. Dick smiled at the younger boy.

"It's fine. At first I was really upset about it, but over the years the grief has settled. I still miss them every day, but Bruce and Alfred are wonderful and I love it here." Jason inwardly sighed with relief. They continued into the next room.

"This is the dining room. This is where we eat. The kitchen is just through there, but I don't think I'm allowed to show you that, because I'm rarely allowed in there myself." Dick told him. He loved giving tours. Jason looked around at the large room. Everything was neat and clean, which he wasn't used to.

"Everything's so... tidy" Jason said, still looking around. Dick ushered the wide eyed boy into the next room.

"This is another sitting room. This is the one we usually bring people in to." Again Jason stared in awe at the room. He paced around, looking in detail at everything in the room. "Do you want to go see your room?" Dick asked. He nodded, imagining what his room could be like after seeing these rooms. The boys left the room and went into the main hallway. Jason looked around while they climbed the stairs. They walked along the hallway, Dick point out what was behind each door. They came near to the end of the hallway and saw Alfred standing in front of a door.

"Your room, Master Jason." He said, pushing the door open gently. Jason's eyes widened when he looked inside. He'd never had a bedroom, but he'd never imagined one like this. The walls and floor were ruby red. A grand four-poster bed stood in the centre of the room, pushed up against the back wall. To the right was a large chest of drawers, with a wardrobe against the wall with the door. On the back wall in each corner there were windows, with beautiful dark red velvet curtains. There was a desk and chair on the left side, and a large TV hung on the wall opposite the bed, just to the left of it.

"This is amazing. Thank you!" the boy yelled, finally smiling as he ran over to the bed.

"I assume you have no belongings?" Alfred asked the young boy. He shook his head. "I shall purchase you some clothing in the morning, along with any other things you may require. I shall ask Bruce what you will need when he is less busy. I shall find you some fresh clothes and pyjamas." The elderly man turned to leave, but Dick stopped him.

"It's ok Alfred, he can borrow mine for now." The boys were similar in stature; Dick being slightly taller.

"Very well. Thank you, Master Dick. I will go and prepare dinner." Alfred nodded before he left. The two boys went to Dick's room for clothes. His room was at the end of the hall. The layout of his room was similar, but the windows were on the left and right walls, and the interior was a deep royal blue instead of red. Dick walked over to the chest of drawers while Jason stood in the doorway, taking it all in once again.

"You can come in" Dick called over to him, snapping him back to reality. He walked over to his new brother and watched as he pulled open each drawer, revealing many different items of clothing. "Let's see; you'll need a shirt, some pants, some underwear and socks, and pyjamas." He pulled each article of clothing out of different drawers one by one and handed them to Jason.

"Thanks" he said, and he left to go to his own room. Once there, He pulled off the red hoodie that he had worn every day for the past two years and gave it looked sadly at it before dropping it onto the ground. He finished changing into the clothes Dick had provided him with, and wondered what to do with the old ones. He walked back over to Dick's room and hesitated before knocking.

"Come in!" the 8 year old yelled. The little boy slowly opened the door and put his head round the door.

"Where should I put my old clothes?" he asked. Dick jumped up from his desk and walked over to the door.

"I'll show you!" they went back to Jason's room and Dick scooped up his clothes. They crossed the hallway and went through the door opposite into a large bathroom. "There's a basket in here that you can put your dirty clothes in. Alfred empties them and washed the clothes for us." He opened the basket near the wall and put the clothes inside.

"Ok, thank you." Jason said. He wasn't sure he'd remember everything he'd been told today. He definitely wouldn't remember his way around the manor.

"This is your bathroom, by the way. There's a bathroom for every bedroom, and this is yours. That's why the walls are red, like your room." Dick smiled at the boy, who was nodding and taking it all in. Alfred's voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

Dick pointed to a chair for Jason in the dining room. The little boy pulled himself onto it while Dick sat down on his own chair opposite. Bruce entered and took the seat at the head of the table, with the two boys either side. Alfred served their meals and went back into the kitchen.

"Jason, how are you settling in?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine. It's great here. Thank you for taking me in." The boy replied politely. He was trying to turn over a new leaf in this new place and he just hoped we wouldn't mess up.

"When you're out in public, you must know that you cannot speak of my identity as Batman or his as Robin." Bruce said more seriously. Jason nodded in comprehension. "For identity reasons, you will also need to choose a hero name. I'll leave the name up to you." Jason thought back to his old life, and to the red hoodie he loved so dearly.

"I know what I want my name to be." He said firmly.

"And what might that be?" Bruce prompted.

"Red Hood."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up is Tim. Review! ~ velvie**


	3. An Air Of Intelligence

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

He looked back at his old house one last time before he climbed into the limo. Alfred closed the door and picked up the boys belongings to put in the back. He couldn't help but pity the boy. He was young, only six years old, and he had recently lost his parents. They were friends of Bruce Wayne, and after they were killed he took the boy in as a favour to them. Alfred got into the limo and drove away, taking the boy to his new home.

Bruce was waiting outside the manor, and walked over to the limo as it pulled up to greet his new ward. Alfred stepped out of the driver's side and opened the door for the boy. He slid out of the back cautiously and held a shaky hand out to Bruce.

"I'm Timothy. Thank you for taking me in, sir." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. He was very well spoken for a young child. Bruce returned the handshake gently and smiled warmly at Timothy.

"Hello Timothy. Please call me Bruce. Shall we go inside?" Timothy nodded, and he clutched Bruce's hand tightly as they walked to the manor's door. Bruce pushed it open and ushered Timothy inside.

"Your house is lovely, Bruce." Timothy said, looking around in wonder at the size and furnishings. It was a beautiful place. It seemed peaceful, too. That is, until two older boys came crashing into the hallway, wrestling. Timothy jumped back in fright and hid behind Bruce, and Bruce cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the two boys.

"Dick, Jason, what have I told you about fighting in the house?" Bruce said firmly. The two boys let go of each other and stood up.

"He started it! I was watching TV and he took the remote and changed the channel!" Jason yelled.

"You should watch better TV then!" Dick yelled back. The two boys engaged in another fight, and Timothy tightened his grip on Bruce's leg.

"Enough!" Bruce yelled, causing all three boys to flinch. The two older boys let go of each other once again and looked down at their feet.

"Sorry" they said in unison. Bruce frowned at them a moment longer before coaxed Timothy out from behind him.

"This is Timothy, my new ward. You two will not hurt him, fight with him, or be mean to him in any way. He's young and shy but he could certainly teach you both a thing or two about manners." Bruce said. Dick smiled and stepped forward to shake Timothy's hand.

"Hi Timothy. I'm Richard, but please call me Dick." The 10 year old boy said, smiling warmly at his new younger brother.

"I'm Jason. Call me Jay, everyone else does." Timothy extended a hand to Jason who hesitated before taking it.

"I have some paperwork to take care of. Dick, you're in charge of showing Timothy around. Jason... stay out of trouble." Bruce told his boys, ruffling Jason's hair before leaving. The three boys stood in the front hall in silence for a moment until Bruce had gone.

"Hey Timothy, mind if we call you Tim?" Dick asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Uh... I don't suppose I mind..." Tim stuttered.

"Great, let me first show you to your room. Grand tour comes later, because this place is huge and I'm sure you want to settle in first." The trio made their way up the large staircase. Halfway up, Dick suddenly felt something grab hold of his left hand. He looked down to see Tim had taken his hand. Dick smiled fondly at his little brother. They reached the top and turned right down the hallway. They stopped two doors from the end, at the door next to Jason's room. Jason opened the door to reveal a room almost identical to his own, but instead of red, it was a beautiful emerald green.

"Tada!" Jason said, adding emphasised hand gestures for effect. Dick lead Tim into the room, and the six year old boy took it all in with an expression of wonder and amazement.

"This room is mine?" Tim asked, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Yep. This whole room. All yours." Jason told him, slightly sarcastically. Tim let go of Dick's hand and walked around, inspecting the furniture. It was all magnificently crafted and the interior design of the room appealed greatly to Tim.

"Thank you" Tim breathed, a huge smile adorning his face. He ran up to Jason and hugged him around the waist, which surprised the older boy. He looked at Dick for some ideas as to what to do, and Dick mouthed to him that he should hug back. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Tim, and a smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk, which was more common for Jason, but a genuine smile. The two younger siblings untangled and Tim ran over to Dick, who took him up in his arms. Even though Tim was only four years younger, Dick was strong enough to easily lift him. Tim wasn't built like the other boys; he had never needed to be.

"Where to now?" Jason asked Dick.

"The Grand Tour!" Dick cried, and Tim beamed at his brother in excitement. They left his room and crossed the hallway. "First off, this is your bathroom. It's green, so it's yours. The red one is Jason's and the blue one is mine." Tim nodded. He had never had his own bathroom. His family were rich, but not 'own bathroom' rich. The boys back-traced down the stairs and into the front hall.

"This is the main sitting room." Jason said as they entered the first room on their tour. Tim took his time looking around and getting a good glimpse at everything in the room. When he was done, he slipped his hand back into Dick's and they continued on.

"This room is the dining room. You'll be sitting next to Jason." Dick pointed to where Tim would sit at mealtimes.

"Why next to me?!" Jason yelled. He knew that this may offend Tim, but he liked his person space.

"Because I said so" Dick replied, smirking. Jason clenched his fists but knew he couldn't hit Dick in front of Tim.

"I very much look forward to sitting beside you at meal times" Tim spoke up, releasing the tension in the room. The older two decided to continue on without arguing. They moved into the next sitting room.

"This is our other sitting room. This one is used less during the day, but it's still a lovely room." Dick told Tim. He pointed out the paintings of Bruce's parents and his parents.

"Why are Jason's parents not up there?" Tim enquired.

"I never really had parents. They brought me into the world and left me there." Jason replied emotionlessly. Tim shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry for you loss, for both of your losses." Tim said quietly.

"And us, yours" Dick replied, scooping the boy into his arms again. They silently left the room and went back to the front hall.

"What's in the other direction?" Tim asked.

"A few more sitting rooms for various different occasions, an entertainment room, a larger dining room for when we have guests, nothing much." Jason told him, shrugging.

"Could you show me the entertainment room? That sounds very interesting." Tim asked the boys. They nodded and went through the maze of rooms until they reached the entertainment room. It had games, TVs, computers, puzzles, board games and toys. Tim gasped at the sight of so many means of entertainment in one room. While Tim looked around, Dick walked over to Jason.

"Jay, could you watch him while I go talk to Bruce?" he asked quietly. Jason glanced over at the young boy, who was entertaining himself with looking at everything.

"I guess..." he agreed, wondering what Dick needed to speak to Bruce about. Before he could ask, Dick had already left.

Dick hesitated at the door of Bruce's study before knocking loudly. He stood there in silence for a few seconds before he heard a voice from behind the door.

"Come in." Dick pushed open the door and stepped in. He positioned himself in front of Bruce's desk. "Yes, Dick?" Bruce asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Are we gonna tell Tim about Batman?" he asked. Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why do you think we should tell him?" Bruce countered. Dick had already got his reasons.

"Because he's a smart kid, and you couldn't keep Batman a secret for long with me. It'll take him even less time to figure it out. I also think he should know, because everyone else does, and we don't want to make him feel excluded. He's a nice kid." Dick recited the reasoning he'd prepared for this discussion. Bruce sat back in his chair and thought. It was inevitable that Tim would find out, because he lived with them now and would notice something was up. He seemed like a kid who could keep a secret, so where was the harm?

"Alright, we'll tell him. Where is he?" Bruce decided. Dick smiled at his father and the two of them walked over to the entertainment room. Jason looked at Dick and wondered what he'd said to Bruce. "Timothy?" The little boy walked over to his adoptive father.

"Yes, Bruce, sir?" he asked nervously. Bruce smiled at him warmly. He knelt down to Tim's level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret, Tim?" Bruce asked the boy seriously.

"Yes, Bruce. I can keep a secret."

"I'm Batman." Bruce looked at the boy and waited for his reaction.

"I know."

"Sorry, what? How did you know?" Bruce asked, the surprise he expected from Tim transferred over to him.

"I love Batman. I want to be just like him- or rather you- one day. I want to be the World's Greatest Detective." Tim explained. Bruce was taken aback by this. "I also know that Dick is Robin... but I don't know Jay."

"Ha!" Jason yelled, sticking his tongue out at Dick. Dick held up a warning fist but he kept control.

"Jason is Red Hood. That's his identity, should he come out on patrol or be featured in the media alongside Batman or Robin for any reason." Bruce informed Tim. He nodded in comprehension.

"Does that mean I need an identity?" Tim asked, getting excited. He desperately wanted to be a hero and follow in Batman's footsteps.

"You'll need an identity, so pick a good one! Unlike Jay's" Dick said, seizing the opportunity to get back at Jason. Tim thought hard about what his identity should be. His eyes lit up when he thought of it.

"I want a name that goes with Dick and Jay's. I think I've got the perfect name." He said excitedly.

"Which is?" Jay asked. The little boy beamed up at his new family.

"Red Robin."

**A/N: So that was Tim's chapter. The next one will be Stephanie. Review! ~ velvie.**


	4. A Girl In The House

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up, I just couldn't think of a good way to do this one. But here it is, so enjoy! ~ velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any characters used in this fanfiction.**

"She's a girl!" Jason exclaimed, looking at the newest member of the family. Stood before him was a blonde 8 year old girl, staring nervously at the trio of boys opposite.

"Yes, and she is now a part of our family, so I expect you to make her feel welcome and boys" Bruce said, looking specifically at Dick and Jason "play nice."

"Sure thing" Dick said, smiling at the younger girl. He extended a hand to her. Cautiously, the little girl grabbed his hand and shook slowly. "My name is Dick. What's yours?"

"S-Stephanie" she stammered. She looked up at the older boy's face and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, S-Stephanie!" Jason called, mocking Dick's actions by copying his handshake and posture. He smirked with delight; he had managed to make fun of two people at the same time. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. Dick immediately jabbed his elbow into Jason's ribs, suppressing a grin after hearing his brother grunt in pain.

"Jason, that wasn't nice. Apologise to Stephanie then go back to your room and finished your homework." Bruce told him firmly.

"Sorry Stephanie" he mumbled, before turning and stomping up the stairs. Tim paused for a moment before holding his own hand out for Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie, I'm Tim." He told her, smiling. He remembered when he first came to Wayne Manor two years ago. Stephanie's smile returned as she shook his hand.

"I expect you two to make Stephanie feel at home. I have to go talk to Jason." Bruce nodded to the children before heading up the stairs after Jason. The three stood in silence for a moment, the boys thinking about what to do next. Their thoughts were shattered when they heard sniffling coming from opposite them, and they both looked over to see Stephanie in tears.

"What's wrong?!" Tim yelled in concern. He pulled Stephanie into a hug and Dick wrapped his arms around the pair.

"I just… I just… I just want to go home!" she wailed.

"This is your home, now. You're safe here. You're family." Tim soothed the crying girl. She was eight years old, the same age as Tim was now, which meant she'd had the most time in her old life. This would be a hard change for her. Stephanie's crying died down to a sniffle and she wrapped her arms around Tim. She clutched the fabric of his shirt in her fists and took a deep breath before letting go.

"Thank you" she whispered. Dick loosely threw an arm over Tim's shoulder, then did the same to Stephanie.

"Yeah, you're family now. We already like you, even Jason. He's just a little rough around the edges." Dick joked. Stephanie giggled as Dick ruffled Tim's hair.

"Stephanie, let me show you around" Tim said, taking the girl's hand. They both blushed slightly before they went racing off around the house. Dick smiled at the sight of his younger siblings.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Stephanie heard the voices. To start with, she thought she was just imagining them, and tried to go back to sleep. But then she heard her name. She got out of bed and walked slowly over to the door, listening intently to try and hear more of the conversation. Opening the door slightly, she could hear voices in the distance, which could only mean they were downstairs. Stephanie crept out of her new room, and cautiously made her way to the staircase. She gently put a foot on the step, to check it wouldn't creak under her weight. She didn't want to alert whoever was down there that she was awake. Moving swiftly, she ran down the stairs on her toes. At the bottom, she paused to listen again. The voices were clearer now, and she heard her name again.

"But I think that Stephanie needs to know"

'What do I need to know?' she thought. Silently thanking Tim for showing her around the manor, she headed towards the voices, listening out for any further mention of what she needed to know. She stopped when she reached the back sitting room. The voices were coming from somewhere in that area, but she couldn't place where. She paced around the room, listening for where the voices were loudest. She stopped by the clock when she heard the voices clearly from behind.

"Stephanie is part of the family and has a right to know!"

"We need to wait"

"You didn't wait to tell Tim!"

Stephanie grasped the back of the clock and tugged it away from the wall with all the strength she could muster. Behind the clock, she saw a dark entrance with stairs leading down into more darkness. She entered curiously, looking around her for any signs of danger. She took another step and missed the first step. She tumbled down the stairs, landing flat on her stomach at the bottom. She looked up to see the surprised faces of Batman and Robin.

"Oh look. Now we don't have to wait." Robin said, grinning. He received a bat glare before Batman turned to Stephanie, who was now upright and poised for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. She was aware that Batman and Robin were supposed to be good guys, but she also knew never to trust anyone. She was also already very protective of the family she had met less than 24 hours ago.

"I live here" Batman said simply. Stephanie let her guard down in confusion. Batman sighed and pulled back the cowl. She gasped as she saw Bruce Wayne stood before her. After a few moments, the shock subsided and she began to think clearly.

"Ok. So Bruce is Batman. Batman is Bruce. Does that mean Robin is… Dick?" she thought aloud, glancing up at Robin. He was a similar height to her new oldest brother. He had the similar hair to her new oldest brother. But did that mean anything?

"She's a smart one, Bruce." Robin said, pulling off his domino mask to reveal his blue eyes. He flashed a smile at Stephanie before turning to Bruce. "Let me say it! Please let me say it" he begged his father. Bruce rolled his eyes and put a hand on Dick's back, signalling that he could say it. Stephanie looked at the pair, confusion obvious on her face.

"Now that you know about this, you cannot tell anybody. Nobody may know our identities. Or yours." Stephanie was still confused. Dick continued. "You will need a new identity for crime fighting and media purposes. Think carefully, because this identity will be yours for a long time." Stephanie's eyes widened. She didn't ever think she'd get the chance to fight crime with Batman. The only crimes she'd ever fought were those of her biological father. Stephanie decided she would use her old hero name, as a reminder of her past.

"Let us know when you've decided" Bruce told her.

"Oh I already know." She replied. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, tell us!" Dick cried happily.

"Spoiler."

**A/N: I'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as possible. The last chapter will be Damian! Review! ~ velvie**


	5. The One True Bat-Baby

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to come! I've been stuck on where to go with it. This is the last chapter, thanks for staying with the story! ~ velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used.**

"So he's yours?" Dick inquired. He and Bruce were down in the batcave, standing over a sleeping baby.

"Apparently. To be clear, nothing happened between me and Talia. He's simply a child created using my DNA and Talia's. Regardless, I love him as much as I love all of you." Bruce said, placing a loving hand on Dick's back. He scooped up the baby and handed him carefully to his oldest son. Together they went up to the manor to introduce the new arrival to the family. As they entered the sitting room, the whole family was gathered.

"Aww who's this little guy?" the girl cooed, moving closer to look at the baby.

"This is Damian. Damian Wayne." Bruce stated. Everyone's eyes widened with shock, with the exception of Bruce and Dick.

"I didn't know you made kids as well as took them." Jason joked. Everyone narrowed their eyes at the 14 year old boy, who shrunk back under the pressure of their glares. Stephanie reached to take Damian and cradled him in her arms. Tim moved in to get a better look at his new brother, but Jason hung back. Bruce took his second oldest son aside.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, gently placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I don't like babies." Jason spat. He pulled away from Bruce and scowled.

"Well whether you like them or not, Damian is here now and he is your brother." Bruce's voice got firmer, but he was still being sensitive.

"He's not my brother. Dick and Tim aren't my brothers. Steph isn't my sister. You're not my dad." Jason muttered angrily. He stormed away towards the staircase and stomped up them. Bruce sighed before returning to the rest of his family.

* * *

"Go away, Bruce" Jason yelled angrily when he heard a knock on the door. The door was gently pushed open.

"Not Bruce, Dick. I brought Damian too." Dick said gently as he entered the room.

"Well take him away, I don't want him here." Jason spat back. Dick ignored brother and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Why're you so angry about Damian being here?" Disk prompted quietly. Jason sat in silence, thinking about what to say.

"I don't like babies" he said at last. Dick knew there was more to it than that.

"Why else? Come on Jay, you can tell me." He urged softly. Jason thought some more about whether to tell Dick what was really on his mind.

"I just feel that now Bruce has his own brat, he'll forget about us. Most parents love their own kids more than anyone else's. Except my parents." Jason replied, anger building as he spoke.

"You don't know that about your parents. You don't know where they are. Maybe they had to leave you, and it must have been hard for them. I'm sure they loved you, Jay." Dick replied. He knew the subject of parents was touchy for everyone here.

"I don't need you to tell me about them. What I said is true; Bruce is gonna love this kid, his own kid, more than he loves us." Jason muttered.

"Jay, you are his kid. I'm his, Tim and Steph are his. We are a family. Don't you see? We may not be brothers by blood, but we're brothers all the same. Bruce loves us all equally and nothing will change now that Damian is here." Dick said with conviction. Jason was stunned by his brother's reply. Dick silently got up and left, leaving Jason to think.

* * *

Everyone sat down to lunch and the tension between Bruce and Jason could be felt by every person in the room. The silence didn't help. To try and ease the tense situation, Dick spoke up.

"After lunch, I have something to say." He said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone. The meal continued on in silence, until the peace was broken by a high pitched scream. Everyone turned to Damian, who was flailing his arms and crying, protesting about being fed whatever baby food he was being given. He waved his tiny fists around violently, catching the side of Alfred's face. The elderly man took a shocked step backwards.

"Maybe this kid isn't so bad" Jason said through his own laughter. He smirked as he watched the scene, while Dick smiled at the idea that maybe Jason was warming up to his new brother. Minutes later, Damian had been calmed and everyone had finished their lunch.

"So what did you want to say, Dick?" Tim asked. Dick stood up to speak.

"I've decided to give up my title as Robin to become a new hero. I'll still work closely with Batman and the new Robin." He announced. The others were stunned at the news. All except for Bruce.

"So what's your new hero name?" Steph asked excitedly. Dick smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Nightwing." Everyone nodded in approval at the new identity. Jason then spoke up.

"So who will be the new Robin?" Dick smirked and turned to the newest addition.

"Damian."

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked the story, and I'd love it if you read some of my other work. Review! ~ velvie**


End file.
